Frederic Jahson De Lacy
As the war will rise the people will learn and as the peace will endure the people will not remember. Frederic Jahson De Lacy war der jüngste Sohn von Christoph und Wilhelma De Lacy, Herzoge von England. Zuihrer Zeit wäre die Familie De Lacy nach der Entwaffnung der Monarchen rechtmäßig auf den britischen Thron gekommen, jedoch verstarb die ganze Familie bei einem Angriff auf ihr zu Hause in Südengland, die damalige De Lacy Burg bei Sennen Cove, die heute als Standort für die Paxford Schule dient. Frederic De Lacy gilt nach er Legende als einziger Überlebender der Familie, jedoch war immer unklar, ob er wirklich überlebt hatte, da man ihn nie wieder sah, aber auch seine Leiche nicht auffindbar war. Die sterblichen Überreste seiner Familienmitglieder liegen in einem Familiengrab auf einem Felsen am Meer unmittelbar von der Burg. Kindheit Frederic De Lacy galt als hübschester, aber auch überflüssigster Sohn seiner Familie. Er hatte fünf Geschwister: Seine älteste Schwester Willow, sein ältester Bruder Victor, seine Schwester Adriana und sein Bruder Christoph. Als ältester Sohn erbte Victor nach dem frühen Tod ihres Vaters das Geld und die Burg. Während Frederic sehr introvertiert und bescheiden war, war Victor offen und angeberisch. Er galt als arrogant und verschwenderisch, weshalb er das Vermögen der Familie nach kurzer Zeit ausgegeben hatte. Frederic wurde in seiner Kindheit oft geärgert und musste sich besonders von seinem Bruder Victor viel gefallen lassen. Sein Vater betrachtete ihn aufgrund seiner zurückhaltenden Art als Schande und nicht dem De Lacy Titel würdig. Tod der Familie und Verschwinden Am 15. Juli 1543 wurde nachts bei der Familie De Lacy eingebrochen. Vier Männer, denen Victor eine Menge Geld schuldete, bestahlen die Familie und ermordeten zunächst Willow und Adriana in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer im Schlaf und fanden den verängstigen Christopher im Badezimmer, wo er ebenfalls den Tod fand. Wilhelma, ihr ältester Sohn Victor und Frederic versteckten sich im Gästezimmer und wurden noch eine Stunde lang nicht gefunden. Als die Mörder in ihr Stockwerk kamen beorderte Wilhelma ihrem Sohn Frederic sich draußen auf der Fensterbank zu verstecken, auf der nur Platz für einen war. Effektiv entschied sie sich gegen ihren Sohn Victor und offenbarte in letzter Sekunde ihre Vorliebe für ihren jüngsten Sohn. Frederic versteckte sich, wurde Zeuge des Mordes an seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder, und rannte schließlich davon. Nach dem Verschwinden Ein im Schrank verstecktes Zimmermädchen übertrug die Geschichte. Sie sah Frederic flüchten, wusste jedoch nicht, wohin. Dass es Nachfahren der De Lacy Familie gab wurde bezweifelt, weshalb schließlich 1603 der schottische König den englischen Thron bestieg. Frederic De Lacy flüchtete nach London, wo er 1550 Anna Hamilton heiratete. Er bekam zwei Kinder, Joeline und Benedict. Sie trugen den Nachnamen seiner Frau. Seither lebte die Familie in London, bis Frederic De Lacy, dann Hamilton, 1580 in London verstarb. Seine Frau erzählte ihren Kindern nicht von Frederics Herkunft und so starb mit ihnen das Wissen über das Schicksal der Familie De Lacy. Nachdem Julien Patricks erfährt, dass er nicht der Sohn der Patricks Familie ist, sondern von Kirstin Hamilton geboren wurde, geht er seinen Ahnen auf die Spur. Schließlich verliert sich der Stammbaum 1524 mit der Geburt seiner Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Urgroßmutter Anna Hamilton. Bei ihrem Mann, Frederic Hamilton, war lediglich sein Sterbedatum markiert: 1580. Während der Stammbaum von Anna Hamilton bis ins 14. Jahrhundert fortläuft, gibt es von Frederic Hamilton keine weiteren Unterlagen. Dies weckt Juliens Neugier und er geht dem gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester Tessa auf die Spur. Tessa ist die erste, der das Magazin mit dem Bild von Frederic De Lacy einfällt. Sie erkennt die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und Julien, die schwarzen Haare sowie die blauen Augen. In ihren Sommerferien besuchen Tessa und Julien den alten Landsitz der Familie, der ausgebrannt an einem Außenbezirk von London liegt, da der Weltkrieg diesem Teil zugesetzt hat. Sie finden im Keller des Hauses alte Tagebücher, deren Seiten bereits zerfallen und schimmlig sind. Sie sind datiert auf 1549. Durch das Lesen der Tagebuchseiten von Anna Hamilton finden Julien und Tessa heraus, dass Julien der letzte lebende, oder bekannte, Nachfahr der De Lacy-Familie ist. Dies würde bedeuten, dass der Anspruch den Jennifer Yard auf den Thron von England erhebt eigentlich erlischt und er selbst auch Eigentümer von Paxford wäre. Julien entscheidet sich schließlich dagegen, seinen Vater zu entmachten, setzt aber nach seinem Regime die Regel aus, dass nur königliches Blut den Thron besteigen darf. Jedes Kind, das möchte, darf sich auf Paxford bewerben. Er selbst, als Nachfahre der De Lacys, entscheidet sich dazu, nach seinem Vater den Thron zu besteigen und belässt seiner Schwester und seinem Bruder dennoch ihren königlichen Titel.